


负距离的肌肤之亲（02）

by Yohaen4323



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT, Renjun - Fandom, nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohaen4323/pseuds/Yohaen4323





	负距离的肌肤之亲（02）

€ do it all day

开启同居生活的第二个月就遇上了罕见的来自于晚夏的雨季。前段时间，清晨在空调房中醒来，窗外是被阳光烤熟了的梧桐树，而最近一周睁眼闭眼都是滴滴答答又或是哗哗啦啦的下雨声。天气预报解说员一本正经地解释着持续降雨的原因，来自西伯利亚南下的冷空气，又或是穿越太平洋带来充足水汽的季风。不管是来自遥远的北方或是海的西岸，强降水给黄仁俊带来的烦恼就是永远都晾不干的衣服。

他偏爱一切舒适纯棉的布料，纯棉意味着更需要阳光，不间断的下雨天让阳台变成了黄仁俊的衣柜。所以在这持续下雨的早晨，黄仁俊套着李帝努的大T恤，像只小松鼠一样躲在衣帽间找衣服。

刨了好久也没找到合适的家居服，早上起床不小心打翻了床头柜上的水杯，连身上仅剩的这件能凑合穿李帝努的大T恤也遭了水灾。黄仁俊站在衣柜前左思右想，再三犹豫还是换上了男朋友的白衬衫。李帝努的衬衫至少比黄仁俊的小身板大了两个size，思前想后黄仁俊还是果断放弃了在家穿西裤或是牛仔裤的想法，反正男朋友的白衬衫刚好可以遮到大腿根部，嗯，反正也是在家。

刷完牙走出厕所黄仁俊就看见了周末在厨房捣腾早餐的李帝努，睡眼惺忪的宝贝儿懒洋洋地叫了声“Jeno呀~”

穿着西装准备吃完早餐就去上班的李总放下手中的草莓罐头，洗了洗手，转过身来。

自家宝贝儿穿着自己的白衬衫站在窗台前，底下是修长的双腿，逆着光可以看到纤细的腰身，还有若影若现的底裤。美得不像话。

李帝努几个箭步就搂住了黄仁俊的腰，低头深吻。心里只有一个想法，不想上班。

宝贝儿的嘴里还有刚刚刷过牙薄荷味牙膏的味道。李帝努撬开对方的唇齿，吮吸着对方的舌尖，两人吻得热烈。还没睡醒的黄仁俊又被李帝努吻得晕乎乎的。下一秒对方凑近自己的耳边，温柔地呢喃“今天我们做一整天吧。”

吻着吻着李帝努便伸手脱去了黄仁俊的底裤，小宝贝微微抬头的阴茎隔着白衬衫抵着李帝努的小腹。黄仁俊把腿盘上了李帝努的腰，双手搂住的男朋友的脖子，臀瓣处被李帝努的下半身挨着。

在做这方面事情的时候，李帝努总有想不完的坏心思，双手搂住自家宝贝儿的腰把对方的背抵住墙，两人就这样靠着墙深吻，感受着下半身的变化。

“宝贝儿，抱紧我。”

李帝努抽开双手解开了勒得难受的修身西裤，连着内裤一起褪去，没了束缚的巨物便弹了出来，若有若无地蹭着黄仁俊的臀肉。

李帝努吻着黄仁俊把自家宝贝儿放在沙发上，卧在沙发上的小人儿一抬头就看到了自己男朋友那傲人的阴茎。

妈的，李帝努可真大，又大又硬又热又烫。尽管两人开荤已久，但黄仁俊还是害羞了，双手捂住了脸。

下一秒，黄仁俊的分身就被温热的口腔包围，李帝努边给他口边用手指给自己的小宝贝做扩张。 等到小宝贝的后穴湿到像是流出了水，黄仁俊忍不了了，浑身都在叫嚣，想要李帝努进来。

黄仁俊反客为主，起身把李帝努推到沙发上，双脚跨过对方的腰，扶着李帝努的阴茎从上往下坐，进入的瞬间舒服到哼出声来。

黄仁俊不让李帝努动，自己坐在对方的身上不停的摇曳着腰肢，下面的小口一张一合，李帝努被咬得又大了一圈。

硬得发烫的阴茎顶着黄仁俊的敏感点，黄仁俊的分身的龟头冒出不少清液。整个人潮红，粉粉的，带着时有时无的呻吟声。

李帝努看到今天如此主动的宝贝儿有点出神，下半身被咬得舒服，太阳穴突突地跳。更要命的是身上穿着的自己的那件白衬衫，李帝努甚至怀疑自己的宝贝儿今天就是算计好的要来索命的。

对互相喜欢的人来说，两人的相处总会经历一些平常却富有挑战性的阶段。很多时候很多场景在脑海中排练了无数次，可真实上演时却和想象的大相径庭。

比如说，对李帝努来说，第一次挑明心意的话早在他暗恋的尾巴里排演了无数次，他甚至像以往上台演讲一样打好了草稿，反反复复地修改了好几次，可当遇上合适的时机合适的地点喜欢的人儿时，所有的言语行动像是不受大脑控制一般，他抑制不了内心想要表明爱意的渴望，更等不及排练告白时长篇大论以后才总结出的那句“我爱你”，他只想用最温柔的口气最直白的话语表明心意。

再比如说，两人决定同居的契机是李帝努担心公司开启的新项目会让两人相处的机会和时间减少。但在一开始，两人同居对黄仁俊而言，就是两人相处多了一个共同的小窝，早已习惯的属于他和李帝努的相处模式不会受太大的变化。搬去李帝努公寓的前几晚，黄仁俊就以为自己对两人的同居生活模式了然于胸了，可是最近他才发现，一起生活比起之前的校园恋爱，最大的区别就是更容易捕捉到对方大大小小的情绪，这些情绪，有的和自己相关，有的和自己无关，但情绪的波动总会牵动自己的心，他会心疼，会在意，会难过，也会沾沾自喜。

李帝努不喜欢把工作中的情绪带回家，可最近半个月新项目资金链紧张的问题让他的压力与日俱增，每天都和团队一起加班加点，回家也经常衣服来不及换就一头扎进书房改企划书。有时候晚上忙完回房间，自己的宝贝儿已经睡着了。躺进被窝，把缩成一虾米的宝贝儿拉进怀里，再亲亲自己宝贝儿的后脑勺。他为自己最近因为忙碌而冷落了黄仁俊感到愧疚，他以为自己能游刃有余地处理好所有事情，可现实打脸得太快，他开始不自信起来。

黄仁俊一向浅眠，昨晚李帝努回房睡觉，搂着自己嘀嘀咕咕喃喃自语时，他就已经醒了。淅淅沥沥的雨夜，李帝努的声音低沉带着点沙哑，工作的压力让他开始自我怀疑。黄仁俊心疼极了，他的小王子，应该是永远闪闪发光永远骄傲自信的，他梦想着照亮世界，而此处此刻的他只想照亮自己的小王子，想告诉他，不要担心，一切会变好的，我会一直陪在你身边的。

所以此刻的黄仁俊穿着男友宽松的衬衫，在这场雨天情事中近乎疯狂地想献祭自己。

李帝努反身把自己的宝贝儿压了回去，用鼻尖蹭蹭黄仁俊的鼻尖，舍不得宝贝辛苦。

突然放慢的速度让身下人有点不满足，“嗯，你快点…”

李帝努控制不住的嘴角上扬，“乖，叫老公，我就快点。”

黄仁俊握住拳头的手被李帝努牢牢抓住，两人身上的衬衣都皱得不像话，外面的雨还没有停，可听着李帝努说着诨话的黄仁俊羞得心跳都像是要停止了。

慢慢吞吞地从喉底挤出软软的两个字，只属于李帝努的两个字，“老公~”

如果说穿着李帝努白衬衫光着腿的黄仁俊是这场近乎疯狂的情事的导火索，那么小宝贝软软的这一声就是这场高频率运动的高潮。

伴着哼哼唧唧的呻吟声，李帝努用力地挺送，全数射在自己宝贝儿的里面。结束高潮的李帝努并没有抽出埋在小宝贝肉穴里半软的阴茎。他们窝在被精液弄脏了的布艺沙发里慢慢地聊天。

李帝努抱着黄仁俊去卫生间清理完就到饭点了，仁俊的衣服都没有干，李帝努也不想让自己的宝贝儿穿衣服，去储藏间里拿了一件新围裙，不管黄仁俊愿不愿意，硬是给他穿上了。浑身上下只套着一条围裙的黄仁俊被推进厨房做午餐，浑身上下只围着一条毛巾在腿间的小狼狗在旁边打下手。

结果就是两人在料理台情不自禁又来了一发。小宝贝又被欺负得哭哭唧唧的，浑身没力的被抱出厨房。

李帝努把小宝贝抱回房间，端来刚煮好的面条喂了几口。黄仁俊还没吃上几口面条呢就又被压在床上，被贯穿，随后被灌满满满的白浊。

那天两人做到最后黄仁俊的前端什么也吐不出来，李帝努还是舍不得出去，他搂着浑身都是自己痕迹的宝贝，亲亲他的耳垂。

“宝贝，乖。含着睡。我爱你。”


End file.
